


Be Careful What You Wish For

by flashforeward



Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: Dash X Theories, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dash makes a wish, but things don't turn out quite the way he expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Calender prompt: wishbone

_It can't hurt._

 

Those had been Marshall Teller's last words  before Dash's universe had shifted .

 

_It can't hurt._

 

The Words echoed through Dash's mind as he sat at the clean white kitchen table across from  a clean white-haired woman . She was watching him closely, as though she could sense whatever disturbance had brought him to this sterile home.

 

_It can't hurt_ .

 

Well, it wasn't the first time Teller had been wrong. And, assuming Dash ever got back to him, it wouldn't be the last.

 

The woman said something in a strange language that Dash had never heard before. It was tonal and seemed to rely more on sounds than words. She looked concerned, her head cocked to the side, her brows drawn together. Her hands were folded in front of her and Dash kept glancing down at the symbols there. The plus and the minus.

 

He looked at his own hands, wove his fingers together slowly and  deliberately , trying to decide how to respond. He couldn't speak this language, he couldn't communicate with this woman, ha had no memory of her, no idea who she was - though considering the events that had led up to this moment, parent was a good guess.

 

_It can't hurt_ .

 

They'd been cleaning up after Christmas Dinner at the Teller's house and the wishbone was just there , lying on the platter. And Marshall had picked up, held it out to Dash, and said, "It can't hurt."

 

A nd Dash had wished to see his family.

 

And his side of the wishbone had been the larger.

 

Now. Now he was lost and alone.  In a strange place with a strange woman - because of course the wish had given him his family without giving him the memories, why would he ever have expected anything else in Eerie? The woman was still watching him, still waiting. He pulled in a deep breath and forced out a strained, "What?"

 

The woman looked shocked, astonished, but she shifted easily to English. "You are a changeling?" she asked.

 

Dash shrugged. "No idea," he said. "Are you my mother?"

 

She laughed, a light, lilting sound that filled Dash with a feeling of calm and safety. "We have no parents as they have," she said. " But if you speak their language and not ours, you must be a changeling. Why are you back, you are still so young."

 

"I made a wish," Dash said, his voice quiet.

 

The woman nodded slowly. "Was it a Christmas wish?" she asked.

 

"Yes."

 

"You must be careful with Christmas," she said. "What did you wish for?"

 

"To see my family."

 

"Ah that explains why you are here," she said, leaning forward and studying his face. "You must be  from our  clan."

 

Dash shrugged. It was an answer, whatever it meant.

 

"Do you wish to stay here?" she asked after a minute. "You could. It is unorthodox, but a Christmas wish by one of our changelings is a very serious thing."

 

Dash thought for a moment, considered it. Finally knowing who he was, where he came from, what it all meant. He looked down at his hands and thought about how disappointed Mars would be if he didn't get to help answer those questions. And Dash smiled softly to himself and shook his head. "No," he said. "I'm sorry, but I don't." He looked up and met her gaze and she nodded.

 

And then Dash was back in the Teller's kitchen, the wishbone unbroken in his and Marshall's hands. "Can't hurt," Mars said. And Dash thought of a different wish and pulled and came away the victor once again.

 

But this time, instead of finding himself in a strange place, he found himself in a familiar situation as Mars leaned forward and kissed him slow and soft on the lips. Mars smiled as he pulled away. "You didn't have to wish for that," he said quietly.

 

"I know," Dash said, tossing the bone into the garbage. "But I couldn't think of anything else."


End file.
